totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie
Charlie, labeled The Womanizer, is a contestant on Return to Total Drama Island. He did not return for the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Charlie likes to flirt, even if he has no genuine interest in a girl. He will more than likely sweet talk the closest female, almost ritually. Sometimes, Charlie does this almost blindly, not realizing that he may have just told the lunch lady that her hairnet compliments her eyes. Despite his lame pick up lines and fanatical approach, deep down Charlie wishes he could meet a nice girl who responds to one of his corny lines. If he were to win, Charlie would use his winnings to travel around the world looking for that girl. Return to Total Drama Island In Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, Charlie arrived second to the island, greeting Chris enthusiastically with a high-five. He later attempted to flirt with Rachael upon her arrival, but she glared at him. Charlie was put on The Raging Foxes, before the start of the flag collecting and tree climbing challenge in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground. He helped Tristan carry out Quinn's plan of tying the ends of the connecting rope around the tree trunk, and proceeded to compliment Quinn, who had thought of the idea. During the challenge, Charlie managed to fall out of the tree and land ontop of Steven taking both of them, and Laura, out. The Raging Foxes won invincibility. Charlie stays behind on his team's side of the field in Behind Enemy Lines, and compliments Quinn on her strategy once again. The Raging Foxes lose, and he was safe. During the raft building challenge of Come Sail Away, Charlie takes over leadership of the Raging Foxes when Quinn is unsure of how to approach the challenge. Charlie uses his apparent knowlege of rafts to effectively direct the team. He attempted to flirt with Quinn, but was met solely with annoyance. He defended his craft when Chris began to question which was better. He was safe due to the Raging Foxes winning invincibility. Charlie once again attempted to flirt with Quinn in Sitting Ducks...and Foxes, prompting her to put him in a headlock. He was eliminated early in the challenge when an underwater explosion knocked him out of his canoe. The Foxes won invincibility again, so he was safe. Right before the rodeo challenge in A Real Texas Rodeo, Muskoka Style, when it is discovered that Andrew is not from Texas, as everyone assumed, Charlie claims to be the rodeo champ in his home town. Quinn once again becomes angry with him when he calls her dollface, and she accidentally lets go of the rein, loosing the challenge. When it's finally Charlie's turn, he gets a pathetic score, and spends the rest of the challenge huddled on the ground. The Foxes lose the challenge, and in an attempt to save himself, reminds everyone that Quinn lost the challenge by letting go of the rein. In the end, Charlie was the one eliminated. Trivia *Charlie's line "Step inside, walk this way, you and me Babe, Hey! Hey!" from Come Sail Away is the first line from the song ''Pour Some Sugar On Me ''by the British rock group Def Leppard. *Charlie recieved one marshmellow, and was the fifth person eliminated. *Charlie was originally part of the Return to Total Drama Action cast. Had he stayed on the cast, he would have placed between 12th and 7th place. *Charlie flirting with Rachael when he first arrives is meant to foreshadow their alliance, which starts once Charlie arrives to the island a second time. Rachael glaring at him was meant to signify that the alliance would eventually break apart. *In addition, Charlie's leadership in the fourth chapter was meant to forshadow his ability to outlast Rachael during the merge. Category:Return to Total Drama Island